In conventional downhole assemblies, various components are positioned along the assemblies. A packer element is one such component that is utilized to isolate portions of the wellbore. When a packer is activated, it exerts a radial compressive force on the mandrel which, in turn, applies a collapse pressure on the mandrel. In addition, axial forces applied to the tool can act on the packer to create tensile or compressive forces within the mandrel, thus increasing the risk of crushing the mandrel or increasing the risk of bursting the mandrel above the elements in situations of applied internal pressure. Depending on tool configuration, these axial forces can also be directed through the elements, thus greatly increasing the resulting radially applied collapse pressure on the mandrel.
In the conventional art, there are devices which allow for some control of these axial load paths. Body lock rings and internal slips are two methods to allow for the desired load diversion. These are, however, limited by the fact that they only allow free movement in one direction and load transfer in the opposite direction. They are further limited by their inability to be released from their directional load transfer. Once they are engaged, they cannot be released.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a tool which allows axial loads along the tool to be isolated from tool components, while also allowing for bi-directional movement when disengaged, bi-directional load transfer while engaged, and a method for switching between these states.